


Ready to do this

by atir8891



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Fill-in, Extended Scene, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mostly Fluff, POV Ian Gallagher, SO DAMN MUCH, season 10, they talk and banter and they're just cute ok?, they're about to get married and they're so happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atir8891/pseuds/atir8891
Summary: “You ready to do this, Milkovich?”“Damn straight, Gallagher.”Ian takes a step forward, closing the distance separating him from Mickey and reaching out his hand to cup the back of his head. He just can't stop looking at his soon-to-be husband.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	Ready to do this

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this a week ago but I got back to it today and finished it because of their 6 months anniversary :)) it seemed pretty fitting for the occasion.. hope you enjoy!

“You ready to do this, Milkovich?”

“Damn straight, Gallagher.”

Ian takes a step forward, closing the distance separating him from Mickey and reaching out his hand to cup the back of his head. He just can't stop looking at his soon-to-be husband.

For all he's joked about Mickey being an ugly motherfucker a few minutes earlier, the truth is that Mickey is the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Ian takes several moments just roaming his eyes over this gorgeous face, focusing on his lips, his eyes, his cheekbones, his eyebrows, his hair. The fond way he's looking at Ian right now. The way he always looks at him.

Ian will never tire of just looking at him. Admiring him. Seeing those handsome features of his, which mirror the unparalleled beauty that exists within him. He sees his strength, his devotion, his loyalty. His confidence, his joy, his love. It makes Ian feel a sense of pride unlike any other to think that he’s had any part in making Mickey look like that, feel like that. Relaxed. Happy. In love.

And fuck, now he can feel his eyes wetting with tears. He thinks of how far they’ve come, of what a miracle it is that he can have this. Not just being able to marry Mickey, though obviously that too, but _this_ right here. The fact that he can look into Mickey’s eyes for such an extended period of time and Mickey won’t falter, will gaze lovingly into Ian’s eyes right back. The fifteen-year-old boy inside him is shaking with glee, as it usually happens when he looks at Mickey and contemplates just how lucky he is.

He thinks maybe he should be used to it by now, this many years later, but he’s glad it’s still a big deal to him. Special. Important. They’ve fought for this for a long time, and it’s good to appreciate the victories. To realize it wasn’t easy, not by a long shot it wasn’t easy, but you’ve _made it_.

And Ian knows he's lucky, and sometimes he still thinks he doesn’t deserve this, but he's been trying to work on that. He knows, though, that so much of the reason they’re here right now is because of Mickey. Because Mickey came back, again and again. Fought for them, believed in Ian, even when he didn’t believe in himself.

There was a time when Mickey said he wouldn’t chase after Ian, and that had stung. It had been like a knife through the heart, actually. But then that was exactly what Mickey did. And at the time Ian had wanted so badly to be chased, to matter that much to someone -- to Mickey specifically -- that they would do anything to keep him in their life. He'd spent so long thinking it would never happen, that he'd never get to have what he wanted the most. A partner who loved him and wasn’t ashamed of it. And so he ran.

He ran because he was getting tired of not being chased, of not being a priority. And then when he suddenly was, he still ran some more, because he was scared. Of himself, of what his future could hold, now that all his plans had turned to shit and his life had been turned upside down.

But they were both kids then. Stupid kids, scared kids. So in love, but shit out of luck. He wants to believe that no matter what fucked up shit happened to them in the past or maybe because of it, they’ve grown up now. They won’t ever stop being a little fucked up, _because hey_ , but they’ve learnt a thing or two. And the love that was there since the beginning has only grown. That was never a problem between them. So all in all, he thinks they’ll be alright, as long as they have each other.

He's still gazing into Mickey's eyes and tenderly stroking the hair at the back of his head when he says, “I _love_ you". He narrows his eyes a little and puts emphasis on the middle word, like Mickey often does when he tells him, when he really wants Ian to hear him and _feel_ the intensity of his love.

“I know.” Mickey's forehead creases ever so slightly, like he thinks Ian’s being a dumbass. “You’re about to marry my ass, I think that’s confirmation enough”. And he's smiling a little, blue eyes even more sparkling with love than they were a minute earlier, if that's even possible.

“Yeah, I just…” Ian doesn’t want to bring the mood down in any way, but he’s feeling a lot of things in this moment, and wants to share them all with Mickey. Like he wants to share all of his life with him. “I know there was a time, not long ago, when you didn’t think I loved you enough.” He grimaces slightly, the words sounding foreign and just plain wrong on his lips. “I'm sorry I’ve been an idiot and I'm sorry I’ve made you feel that way. You’ve always been enough and I’ve always loved you like crazy. I just have trouble showing it sometimes.” He smiles apologetically and brings his thumb on Mickey’s face to stroke his cheek tenderly. 

Mickey is still looking at him a little bit like he's a dumbass, a little bit like he loves him. Despite that or maybe because of it. “You’re here now. You're showing it just fine,” he says, sure of it. “You think I don’t feel like shit from time to time about what a fucking idiot I’ve been and how much I’ve hurt you back when we were kids? ‘Course I fucking do.” He drops his eyes for a moment, searching for the right words. “But we can’t dwell on that, man. We need to focus on the good shit. When I look at you I never think about the hurt. I just think of how good it always felt once I got you back. Of how fucking happy you make me.” He's got both hands in Ian's hair now, massaging his scalp softly, and his face is the absolute picture of happiness and love.

And yeah, there’s no way Ian isn’t letting a few tears slip now. He's just so overwhelmed by everything, the amount of love pouring out the both of them hitting him in the face and knocking him on his ass, it’s so powerful and strong.

“You make me really fucking happy, too, Mick.” And he's surging forward, crashing his lips to Mickey's like he'll die if he doesn’t, once again hit with the knowledge that he doesn’t want to stop ever kissing this man, for the rest of his life.

They pour everything they’re feeling into the kiss, while the few tears that slipped out of Ian’s eyes are wetting Mickey's cheeks now, too. They separate after a while, Mickey stroking the sides of Ian's face, catching a few stray tears with his thumbs. “Stop crying, you fucking pussy,” he says with a toothy, slightly wet smile, because really he’s tearing up, too.

Ian grins big, and loves him more than ever. They’re really doing this, huh? After everything, they’re really going to be married to each other. That fifteen-year-old that lives inside him is doing fucking cartwheels at the moment.

“You know how long I’ve been dreaming of marrying you?” They’re holding each other even closer now, almost swaying to music that’s not there. God, Ian seriously can’t wait to dance with his _husband_.

“Probably since you were a freckly, scrawny little fucker with a huge-ass crush on me, huh?” Mickey chuckles, eyes full of teasing and mischief. “Boy, you had it _bad_. You know I fucking saw you looking at me and drawing silly hearts on your little notebooks back at the Kash and Grab, right?” He's properly laughing in Ian's face now, throwing his head back while holding on to Ian's neck with his hands.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t a hopeless crush after all, was it? Since I'm marrying your ass and all.” Ian is sporting a teasing smirk of his own, daring Mickey to disagree.

Mickey actually looks downright _bashful_. “Yeah, well.” He drops his eyes and has got the sweetest smile on his face. Ian is dying to know what kind of romantic-ass shit he'll say now. He _loves_ when Mickey gets like this. “Maybe I wasn’t able to allow myself dreams of gay fucking marriage back then, but sometimes my bastard of a brain would decide to show me all kinds of images of a bright, happy future. Mostly when I was drunk or high, you know…” He trails off and looks up at Ian again, a fond smile on his face.

“And did that happy, bright future have someone in it? A handsome redhead, perhaps?” Ian is _living_ for this. But he’s also getting all kinds of emotional at the thought that he was the one who made it possible for Mickey to even dream of a bright, happy future back then.

“Yeah, yeah, keep it up with the teasing, Chuckles, and you might have a runaway bride situation on your hands.” But he's chuckling, too, as he says it, and that fond look of love hasn’t diminished one bit. They’ll always have this. The fun, flirty banter of two people who know each other better than anyone and who like each other more than they ever liked anyone else. Ian is so glad he's about to be married to his best friend.

“We'd better get downstairs before you change your mind, then." He's still grinning when he swoops down to kiss Mickey’s lips a few times, holding him in a tight embrace.

“Mmh,” Mickey murmurs into the kiss. “Like I said, I might not have been able to picture this shit happening, but my mind was made up a long time ago.” There’s that look again, the one Ian had been searching for, once upon a time. Now he gets to see it every day. How fucking lucky is he?

“Let's fucking go, then.” Ian's cheeks hurt he’s been smiling so much and he feels like his heart might burst from sheer happiness any second now. He peppers Mickey’s face with a few more sweet kisses and then finally takes his hand in his, tangling their fingers together.

He's so ready to go make this man his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much appreciated! would love to hear from you guys <3
> 
> also you can find me on [tumblr](https://sickness-health-all-that-shit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
